Selfish
by happy-days145
Summary: Sequel to Selfless.


Don't own characters..Song:Dare you to move-switchfoot

* * *

Welcome to the planet

Welcome to existence

Everyone's here

Everyone's here

I watched him with his sad eyes, watched him leave…again. All he left me was a damn SAD smile! The nerve! I try to remember his smiles…ones that weren't forced…others with his goofy grin…but I can't. I don't remember! It had been too long! I've had enough of it…enough of him..and even enough of Draco and I. We were the cream of the crop…among every couple in Hogwarts. Now everyone knows…recognizes me. I realize that now I'm considered popular material. Girls watch my every move to imitate the former bookworm guru; guys the same, awaiting my breakup with Draco. All eyes are on us…on me.

Everybody's watching you now

Everybody waits for you now

What happens next?

What happens next?

Today, I want to remember Hermione Granger. I pull away from our silent hold as I watch Draco with his worried expression. I miserably respond…with a thousand apologies written on my face. He didn't falter to forcefully smile at me. And with that, we gave into defeat, knowing this is for the best. I want out of this false life of mine.

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

I'll never appreciate Draco as much as I do today. Behind the façade of our "fairytale" relationship where the innocence tames the sadistic, lies the deceit. He's changed so much and everyone nowadays found a place in their hearts for the git. And I'm proud of him, proud of myself. But when do I get what I want? And right now…I want out. I ran through the halls of Hogwarts. Harry would be so proud of me. I want…need to make this right.

Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

The tension is here

The tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be

I see a part of his cloak disappearing into darkness. I must've ran a million stairs by now stopping, at his broken figure right outside of Hogwart's roof. He looks so lonely yet peaceful. When was I ever nervous to approach him? I look at me…at him..at us both. What has become of us? We were right back where we started… merely strangers. I studied his every move, quietly, carefully.

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

His slouched shoulders now stood erect. Nearing the edge, I almost yelled when he beat me to it. I could've sworn I heard angels cry when he screamed. I could've sworn the earth moved. Who knew three simple words combined together in a single sentence could be so powerful yet dangerous? How did my name fit in! Oh my God…the puzzle pieces involuntarily fell together to form a harsh fact, a beautiful truth. Guilt slapped me as hard as suffering had slapped him. If not, even harder. How could I have been so stupid…so selfish!

Maybe redemption has stories to tell

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

Where can you run to escape from yourself?

I begin to cry, cry for me…but more for him. All he wanted was a normal teenage life. No living mature adult will ever see the horrible things he had seen. He's been through it all, faced fears no nightmare can conjure. I watched the boy before me change into the man I have come to wholly value…love with all my heart. If this is liberation to rectify my dense actions, then so be it.

Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna go?

Salvation is here

He freed the one thing that could offer him some comfort in his dysfunctional life…for me, for the bookworm that I am…was. I've had my chance at fame yet threw it all away for the life before me..for the man who naturally saw the solitary beauty behind the plain. It's better this way. No matter how much of an icon I've become to everyone I'll never feel like such a failure than right now. I failed him…I failed a chance at TRUE love. But I'm not afraid, because he's seen me in my worst and always found the laudable in every failure. May be it's not too late, and if I am, I don't care. Better late that never.

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself

Lift yourself up off the floor

He turns around to meet my face, his eyes burning all of me with sweet memories. I know what he's doing with his furrowed brows. He's studying me…trying to figure me out. I instinctively walked closer to his glued position, feeling every ounce of fear dissolve, his eyes imprisoning my soul. Slowly, I can see tresses gracing over his face and brush it away to reveal the scar that branded and tainted the teenage boy. When did he get so tall? I feel guilty for creating this monster that separated us, only to discover…the monster was me.

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Right now…we're not Hermione Granger, the former bookworm, or Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Right now, we're just two lovesick teenagers trying to find a place in this crazy world. Now I realize everything I wanted was here before me, and with a kiss, he branded me with my own scar…a mark of love..while descending into a pleasant oblivion I can't grasp…but may be that's the beauty of it all. I found it…I found my place..home in his arms.

Today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened before

"I love you Harry Potter."


End file.
